I Wish I Could Love You
by Steel Heart XOXO
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE. THIS WAS A STORY MADE FOR THE CHALLENGE MADE BY GANTEX. READ INSIDE FOR DETAILS. Naruto X Keiko.
1. Enter: Inuzuka Keiko

**Okay so this story is for a challenge made up by Gantex. The objective of the challenge was to create a story with one of the Naruto male characters to be born as a guy (key word BORN) and end up in a relationship with Naruto. THIS IS NOT YAOI. Here were the rules for the challenge:**

**- The guy(s) that will be girls MUST be born girls **

**-The guys being changed can be any guy that is not Haku, Naruto or the Kyuubi.**  
**- Harems are fine but NO yaoi **

**- Give them girly names but not to different **

**- They must at least start at the academy.**  
**-Naruto must be in the main paring **

**- The rest of the actual girls can be in the paring but only in harems **

**- try and give a good description of them, it's just so people can picture them as a girl and not a boy**

**Summary: Keiko Inuzuka only wishes to make a few friends at the ninja academy, being popular is'nt a major priority. Then she meets Naruto, a boy who seems to be playing with her emotions which drives her insane. Will Keiko start to develop feelings for this obnoxious boy even knowing by doing so she is also breaking the rules of the Inuzuka clan? They say love is a beautiful thing, but what if you couldn't choose who you wanted to love?**

*** Read authors note at the end of the chapter ***

**Chapter is rated T. Please note some vulgar language is used.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! All the credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto (I hope I spelled that right)**

* * *

Enter: Inuzuka Keiko

She stared back at her own reflection. Her straight, chestnut hair hung just above her bust and her messy bangs swooped across her forehead. On her upper body she wore a long sleeve, purple kimono style top. The V shaped neck line revealed a fishnet shirt underneath. A black, belt was tied nice and tight on her waist, holding up a white and black striped skirt that went to about mid thigh. The girl's cheeks had what looked like red fangs painted on them; symbolizing she was apart of the Inuzuka clan.

"Keiko! Are you ready yet?"

The girl sighed, but her eyes remained on the mirror. "Not yet!"

Keiko Inuzuka was officially twelve years old meaning this was her first day at the Konoha ninja academy. Her dog, whom she had named Akamaru, was walking aimlessly on her bedroom floor. Keiko's room was painted a light lavender colour and in the centre was her twin sized bed. The sheets and blanket were white, matching perfectly to Akamaru's fur.

"Come here you." Keiko smiled as she scooped Akamaru into her arms. The puppy wiggled playfully, but then cuddled into the warmth of her chest. Keiko walked over to her room's balcony; gazing out at her village. It looked like another busy morning in Konoha. Kids were running about with parents warning them to be careful, the shops bustled with life and people were out and about roaming the streets. The sun shone brightly in the sun, causing Keiko's mood to lighten. The nice weather would guarantee a good start to her first day; or so she hoped.

"For heaven's sake!" The girl turned around in alarm to see a woman standing in her doorway. The woman had wild, spiky chestnut hair just like Keiko's, and the red Inuzuka markings on her cheeks. The same shade of red lipstick was also applied to her thin lips. On her body she wore the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi; the baggy vest and navy blue pants. This was Tsume Inuzuka, also known as Keiko's mother.

"Sorry mom, but seriously what's the rush?" Keiko asked annoyed.

"The rush is you're going to be late on your first day!" Tsume snapped. "You want to make a good impression on your teachers don't you, Keiko? First impressions are very important."

"Hai..." Keiko sighed heavily and walked over to her mother; Akamaru still held to her chest.

"Smile though, dear. Today's supposed to be a fun day! You're going to learn how become a great ninja."

Her mothers enthusiasm brought a small smile to Keiko's face. "I guess so."

Tsume grinned, showing off her canine like fangs. "You're representing the Inuzuka clan and you're also my daughter so I expect you to make me proud." Her mom then lowered her voice and stared at her daughter expectantly. "Don't let down."

Keiko brought her dark, brown eyes upwards to Tsume's. "Of course mother."

* * *

Her black sandals made no noise as she walked over to her seat. The classroom was bigger than she had imagined with plenty of wooden desks and big windows. Akamaru leapt onto her desk, wagging his tail as he scanned his new surroundings. At the front of the room there was a huge chalk board with messy writing written across the middle. In big letters Keiko read 'Iruka sensei' . _"That must be the new teacher", _thought to herself.

Relaxing, Keiko leaned back in her chair and surveyed the students. A huge crowd of girls, the majority of the girls in the class in fact, were gathered around one desk. All of them were giggling and if not flaunting their body, were twirling their hair flirtatiously. Confused, Keiko craned her neck to get a view of who or what they were marvelling at. It turned out to be raven haired boy. He sat aloofly with his arms folded across his chest, as if he had no interest in the mob of crazy girls. Keiko shook her head in disbelief. This kind of stuff made her sick to her stomach. The stereotype of every girl drooling over the hottest guy in class burned her up; she didn't even understand what was so attractive about this guy. To her he looked like some random kid who was just angry at the world. Well that was her first impression of him anyway.

"Ha ha! Shikamaru you fell for it!"

Keiko turned her attention forward to see a blonde haired boy holding a chair and laughing hysterically at another boy who was on his rear on the floor of the classroom.

"Geez that hurt." The boy on the ground complained irritably. "Naruto, I swear you are so troublesome..."

_"That guy's name must be Naruto." _Keiko thought glancing at the troublesome blonde. _"What an odd name."_

"Well it's not my fault you didn't know I was going to swipe your chair away at the last second." Naruto said with a huge grin plastered across his face. "C'mon Shikamaru, you're supposed to be learning how to be a ninja!" Shikamaru did not seem to be appreciating his teasing, but remained seated on the floor. Almost as if he was too lazy to get up.

Keiko noticed Naruto had huge blue eyes and had what looked like cat whiskers on his cheeks. She rolled her eyes in disgust; Inuzuka's hated cats. He also wore a bright, orange coloured jumpsuit...and she had thought her outfit was bad. Her older sister, Hana Inuzuka, had picked out her outfit for her first day. She had convinced Keiko by telling her it looked more feminine and looked nice on her. Keiko protested, but in the end Hana won her over. She actually didn't mind the way it looked on her, hugging her frame nicely and the colour wasn't that bad either. Although the brunette did prefer tomboyish clothing like her sweats and baggy tees.

"AHEM!" Everyone quieted down and shushed into a silence as a man with a brown ponytail stood at the front of the classroom. "Thank you for settling down everyone. If we could please now take our seats, class is about to begin."

Everyone took their seats, Naruto and the boy he had called Shikamaru, sat directly in front of Keiko while a pink haired girl and a platinum blonde sat on either side of her. For some reason, Keiko could sense tension between the two, as they both turned their knees outward and had scowls painted on their faces. She didn't bother to make an effort to greet either of them. Instead she ran her fingers through Akamaru's soft, fur. The pup lay on her desk, staring at the teacher; Keiko decided to do the same.

"Alright, I'll start off by introducing myself." The pony tailed man cleared his voice. "I'm a Iruka-sensei." He pointed to the board as he spoke. He then gave a 'speech' which was more like a lecture of how students were to behave in class and how important it was to pay attention. God, this is so boring, Keiko thought resting her elbow on her desk and cheek on her hand. She let out a soft yawn and began to close her eyes...

"Now it's time for everyone to introduce themselves. Let's start with you." She felt one of the girls poke her in the shoulder and Keiko opened her eyes to see Iruka-sensei's index finger pointed right at her.

"What me?" She suddenly squeaked flustered that all eyes were on her.

"Yes, now please stand up and introduce yourself to myself and the class."

Keiko suppressed a groan as she stood up, her eyes glued to Iruka-sensei's. "My name is Keiko Inuzuka. There..." She was about to sit back down when Iruka spoke again.

"Not so fast." He said sharply. "Tell us about yourself, but briefly please miss Inuzuka."

Keiko glanced around the room nervously, she wasn't usually one for stage fright, but being the centre of attention felt odd. "Okay, well I'm from the Inuzuka clan. I'm twelve years old, my birthday is March 30th and I hope someday to surpass my sister Hana as a ninja and become Hokage." She let out a breath after quickly spitting out her words.

The room was silent as Keiko sat down. She heard the two girls sitting next to her snickering softly and she felt her face redden with embarrassment. The worst was when she noticed Naruto gaping at her. His blue eyes were widened and his mouth hung slightly open as he seemed to be staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at him curiously before returning her attention to Iruka-sensei.

"Thank you, Keiko Inuzuka. Who will like to go nex-"

"Oh, oh! Me, Iruka-sensei! Pick me!" The blonde's hand had shot up at what had seemed like the speed of light and he waved it anxiously in the air.

"Okay, calm down, Naruto. You may go."

Naruto stood up, his back to Keiko and the two girls next to her.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki! I love ramen and I will be the next Hokage, believe it!"

Keiko watched as he turned around to look in her direction; at her. "I guess we going to have to see who claims the title first, huh?" He said challengingly. Keiko smirked, "I guess so."

"Alright, Naruto sit down. You in the back row, why don't you go next?"

Keiko tuned out the others as they introduced themselves, instead of listening she focused on the blonde sitting in front of her.

_"I wonder if he was kidding...or maybe he thinks I'm actually a rival."_ She felt herself smile at that thought. Boys often prided themselves on being stronger than women. Her mother was strongly against that idea. She always told Keiko that a lot of guys in the academy thought that way and that she would have to prove herself. This Naruto didn't seem to be like one of those boys.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Keiko blinked several times as she noticed Naruto looking back at her. Her face reddened as she realized class was over and almost everyone had left.

"Sorry... I was just day dreaming." She mumbled, hastily picking up Akamaru from the top of her desk.

"Daydreaming... about me?" He asked playfully.

"N-no. You wish." Keiko responded. With that she walked away, leaving him to stand alone in the classroom. She walked down the halls of the academy and exited through the two large doors at the front.

"Hey, wait!"

Keiko halted on the concrete steps of the Academy, and none other than Naruto came charging out of the building.

"What is it?" She questioned, watching as he caught his breath.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out ...erm or train with me and some of the guys?"

Keiko bit her lip. This would be a good opportunity to make some friends... she then looked down at the puppy in her arms.

"Thanks, but not today. Maybe some other time." She turned around and the blonde ninja looked at her dumbfounded.

"Suit yourself... Will be in the local training field if you change your mind!" He called out, watching Keiko disappear in the distance.

* * *

She stared down at the steaming plate of noodles on her plate. Using her fork she poked aimlessly at the pieces of meat mixed in the dish.

"Not hungry?" Hana asked from the other end of the kitchen table.

"Not really. Where's mom?"

"She went out to the shop. How was the first day sis?" Hana asked changing the subject. Keiko's sister had her hand pulled back in a long pony tail, showing off her heart shaped face.

"It was good, pretty boring though."

"Make any...friends?" Hana asked, swirling the fresh noodles onto her fork.

"Kind of." Keiko's gaze wandered to the kitchen window. She wondered if the guys were still out training. "What time is it, Hana?"

"Huh? I think it's about eight."

"Okay. Tell mom I went out to train." Keiko said getting up.

"Whoa, wait a second there. Alone?" Hana asked also getting up.

"No of course not. Akamaru's coming too..."

"Keiko. You know what I mean. Are you and Akamaru going alone?"

"Well no. I'm going to go meet up with some boys from the academy..." Hana's mouth twitched. "I met one earlier who was really nice and invited me to train with them. They might be have already gone home though!" She added in quickly.

"How was he nice to you? What did he say to you? Do you know anything about him?" Hana asked suspiciously.

"He just seemed nice okay?" Keiko growled, frustrated at her sister. "Can I go now?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I worry about you. Besides, just because a boy seems nice doesn't necessarily mean he is, Keiko. Just be careful...I'm warning you."

"Yeah, I will." Keiko took two steps when Hana spoke again.

"Oh and Keiko!"

"What?" she was about to give her sister an annoyed glare when she turned to see Hana's face dead serious.

"You know the rules of the Inuzuka clan... don't get too close to the boys."

"I know, Hana." Keiko responded quietly.

Hana kept her eyes locked on her younger sister. "Good, because you know what happens if you break them."

Keiko didn't say anything, but just stared blankly at the white, tiled kitchen floor. The hint of anger in her sister's voice caused a shiver to run down the girl's back.

"I swore I would follow them and I will."

There was a silence and then Hana's facial features softened. "Okay I'm just looking out for you."

Keiko smiled in return at her sister. "Tell mom I will be back before ten." With that she turned around and gave Hana a final glance before leaving. Something made another shiver run down her spine as she stepped out of the kitchen. It could have been the breeze rolling in through the opened kitchen window, or the eerie stare her sister was giving her. It was as if she was expecting Keiko to disobey, looking at her with those dark, animal like eyes. Watching like a predator stalked it's prey...watching as Keiko was slowly digging her own grave.

* * *

**Here's a link to my deviantART profile where you can check out pictures I drew of Keiko. .com/**

**I drew a timeskip picture of Keiko as well, so if you want to see what she looks like in the first chapter go to the beginning of my gallery and you will see her wearing the purple kimono styled outfit described. I'm not a good artist so I hope you guys aren't disappointed!**

**Please review, but don't be harsh. I am still new to fanfiction so if you have something to say please be kind about it. Tell me what you thought, even though the chapter is pretty vague. Things will get more interesting...****that's a promise ;) **

**~XOXO~**


	2. MESSAGE

***NOT A NEW CHAPTER***

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, but I realized I rushed out the first chapter and didn't put out a link for my deviantART account! It's on my profile if you want to check it out! I have quite a few people on story alert, so I just want to say it would be nice if you guys reviewed :) next chapter will be out soon!**

**~XOXO~**


End file.
